Toyota Supra (JZA80)
The Toyota Supra (JZA80) is a sports car featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in the following Choro-Q Titles: * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Real life info The JZA80 version of the Toyota Supra was introduced in 1993. It was available with two engines: a 3.0-liter 2JZ-GE inline-6 (producing 220 hp and 210 lb/ft of torque) and a twin-turbo 2JZ-GTE inline-6 (276 hp and 318 lb/ft of torque for Japanese models, 320 hp and 315 lb/ft of torque for North American and European models). North American and European models had smaller turbochargers and larger fuel injectors. Transmissions included a W58 5-speed manual (non-turbo models), a Getrag V160 6-speed manual transmission (turbo models), or a A340E 4-speed automatic with manual shift mode. Non-turbo models came with 16" 5-spoke aluminum alloy wheels while turbo models came with a 17" version of those wheels. A t-top option was available. European turbo models were equipped with a hood scoop. North American models were equipped with dual front airbags. Trim lines in North America and Europe included base and Turbo; trim lines in Japan included GZ (turbo), RZ (turbo), and SZ (non-turbo). In 1994, the SZ-R model (non-turbo) was added to the Japanese lineup, available only with the 5-speed manual transmission. In 1995, the RZ-S model (turbo) was added to the Japanese lineup. The GZ was discontinued after 1995. In 1996, the North American turbo model was only available with the automatic transmission; the t-top became standard on the turbo model. The SZ-R now used the 6-speed manual transmission. The Supra was discontinued in Canada after 1996. In 1997, the Supra was facelifted, with revised headlights, tail lights, front bumper, polished wheels, and minor interior changes. North American turbo models were re-offered with the manual transmission. The turbo models came with the rear spoiler standard, and all models carried "Limited Edition 15th Anniversary" badges. In 1998, a three-spoke steering wheel and a revised radio were added. Variable valve timing (VVT-i) was added to Japanese-market cars with the turbo engine. Manual transmission turbocharged cars with VVT-i now have a Getrag V161 6-speed unit instead of the V160; the SZ-R model was now available with the V161 6-speed manual transmission used in the RZ. The Supra was discontinued for the US market after 1998. Production of the JZA80 Supra continued through 2002. Choro-Q The Supra (JZA80) is body number 03 in Choro-Q. Notes * The Supra is a buyable body in the game; it costs 500 G. * The Supra in Choro-Q is a pre-facelift model. * As with all bodies in Choro-Q, the tires aren't as detailed compared to later games and it is difficult to tell where the sidewalls and the tread meet on the tires. Choro-Q 2 The Supra (JZA80) is body number 03 in Choro-Q 2. Notes * The tires on the Supra in Choro-Q 2 have darker sidewalls to distinguish the sides of the tires from the tread. Choro-Q 3 The Supra (JZA80) is body number 006 in Choro-Q 3. Notes * Although the Supra in Choro-Q 3 is almost identical to the one in Choro-Q 2, the lower edges of the body are stretched slightly to accommodate slightly larger tires. Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race The Supra (JZA80) is body number 6 in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race. Notes * The Supra in Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race is a pre-facelift model. * This version has door handles. * The body shape appears to be less accurate than the Supra in other Choro-Q titles, with a narrower profile and a less accurate shape. Choro-Q HG The Supra (JZA80) is body number 072 in Choro-Q HG. Stats * Type: Sports Car * Weight: 30 * Obtained by: Speed Star Body Shop for 600 G HGBodyDC 072.png HGBodyRC 072.png Notes * The Racing Paint/Special Paint livery is based off of the livery of the Castrol Tom's Supra. * The Choro-Q HG version has door handles, side marker lights, and a visible intercooler; it is highly likely it is an RZ (turbo) model. Choro-Q HG 2 The Supra (JZA80) is body number Q005 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Fuji City Body Shop. Notes * The Choro-Q HG 2 version of the Supra is a post-facelift version. * This version is equipped with a rear spoiler by default. * The two-tone paint scheme has one color for the hood, roof, and trunk and another color for the rest of the body. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Supra (JZA80) is body number Q005 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical appearance-wise except for the coin holder on the back. Notes * The two-tone paint scheme design is altered in Choro-Q HG 3; the body has a primary color and a secondary color that consists of a stripe around the sides and covers the roof, the upper parts of the side doors, and a U-shape on the hood (to see the differences in the two-tone paint scheme designs, see images of Shinsaku and Poonk for comparison). It is commonly found on Medium Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Supra (JZA80) is body Choro-Q130 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "280-hp. Fought in the battle." Description (NTSC) "Used to be popular."CQHGIV130.jpg CQHGIVR130.jpg Notes * The Supra in Choro-Q HG 4 is identical to its Choro-Q HG counterpart. * The Racing Paint/Special Paint version is similar to the Choro-Q HG version. * The description for the Supra in PAL versions of Choro-Q HG 4 relates to the 280 hp output of the Japanese-market turbo Supras. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Supra (JZA80) is body Q00. Notes * The Supra in Choro-Q! is based off the HG 2/HG 3 versions. * Unlike the Supra in Choro-Q HG 2/HG 3, the rear spoiler is not equipped as standard equipment. However, equipping the handling wing or the speed wing will add the rear spoiler, which is identical to the factory Toyota spoiler. Appearances * Choro-Q * Choro-Q 2 * Choro-Q 3 * Choro-Q 64 2: Hacha-Mecha Grand Prix Race * Choro-Q HG * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles